1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat sinks for use with electronic devices and in particular for use with modular electronic devices that are received within a rack or a bay.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
As the density of transistors in electronic devices and the power output levels and switching speeds of opto-electronic devices increase, there is a corresponding increase in the heat generated by such devices. As the electronic and/or opto-electronic devices are typically stored within enclosures the heat generated by their operation can lead to significant problems as some devices may be destroyed if their core temperature is too great, or the performance of the device may be substantially degraded. Known techniques used to control the temperature of individual devices include the use of heat sinks, heat pipes and fans, and fans are also used to draw cool air into the enclosure holding the electronic devices and to expel warm air from the enclosure.
It has been observed that these techniques, while generally being sufficient to control the generation of heat and to mitigate any effects caused by increased temperature, are less efficacious when used with modular electronic devices. An example of such a device is an opto-electronic transmission module that is received within an equipment rack. In order to facilitate maintenance and the fast replacement of failed modules, the modules, which are often referred to as pluggable modules, can be removed from or inserted into a bay within an equipment rack or mounting. As the module is slid into and out of the bay it is problematic to maintain an efficient thermal connection between the module and a heat sink, or other cooling equipment, that is provided inside the equipment rack so as to be in contact with an inserted module. If a module is replaced by a module that dissipates more heat then it may be necessary to access the interior of the equipment rack in order to change the cooling equipment.